


Big Brother

by P_Artsypants



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Children, Gen, Horror, Monsters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 19:31:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/P_Artsypants/pseuds/P_Artsypants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard Grayson is well known in Jump City for his detective skills, but one case has proved to be more than ordinary. Five deaths at an orphanage. The children aren't saying anything. Don't turn out the light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Brother

It was raining.

The night was dark and cold, it was around 11 o'clock. I drove my motorcycle out through the city. My target was an old orphanage on the outskirts of town. A dreadful, ugly place. I know, I spent a little time there. I hated it. A true eye sore.  
The Police Department called me in to help. Despite my age, I was well known in the city as a prodigy. A detective. Mostly because of my training with my foster father. This was a rare occurrence of course, my main job interceded what priorities I had. Sure, I liked detective work, and I don't mind taking time to help. But why...why of all places did it have to be here? I almost turned them down, but I knew they needed me, so sacrifice I would.

I pulled up to the rusty iron gate. The house stood about fifty yards away. An old Victorian house. Some of the shudders were broken, hanging off the edges of the windows. The light gray siding was grunged and covered with dead vines. The shingles were missing, the windows were dirty, and the bare trees surrounding the house weaved their branches in a foreboding manner. I shuttered. My tires kicked up a little mud from the driveway. I parked away from the house; I still didn't want to go.

I hated this place.

I approached the captain who stood on the porch, still protected from the rain.

"Evening Captain," I feigned indifference. This case was just the same as the others.

"Ah hello Richard, thanks for coming out."

"No problem." I lied. "So what seems to be the problem?"

"Homicide. Five people are dead and there are no clues." He looked around for a minute. "This place gives me the creeps."

"No kidding. Where are the kids?"

He scratched the back his head. "Here."

"What?! You didn't relocate them?! What if who ever did this is still in the house?"

"They aren't. We did a throughout examination. We even used heat mapping."

I sighed. "Well, is someone at least trying to comfort them? This has to be traumatic."

"They're all asleep. We checked vitals and everything. One kid even woke up and told us to be quiet. I don't think they know what happened."

"Who can kill five adults in an orphanage without waking anyone up?"

"Why don't we head inside?"

I nodded and followed him in. The lobby hadn't changed. Same gaudy gothic decor. The main staircase sat front and center. Its rails were made of a deep cherry and the carpet covering it was blood-like in color. It led straight up into a large play room and also split going up two wings. The west wing held all of the children's rooms. The east held the dining room, quarters for the caretakers and house keeper, and a medical facility.  
Under the grand staircase, there was a cell that acted as the basement. It was a dusty, relatively empty old place, but I knew it well. I spent much time down there, smuggling my comic books and hiding from Mrs. Begbottom, the nanny. God rest her soul.  
I knew well that beyond the play room was a modest kitchen. I never saw it though, the children were never allowed in.

Despite its grand size, it was smaller then I remembered. Still, I was warmer then it had seemed from the outside, since all the lights were on.

"It's this way." The captain spoke, breaking my reverie.

"Lead the way."

We entered into the playroom. Most likely it had been a study at one time. Book shelves covered the walls, from floor to ceiling. An ornate fire place emerged from the right wall. While a old television set sat in the left corner. There was a couch in front of each.

In the middle of the room, multiple police officers stood in observation. We approached the group, the officers turned to acknowledge.

Two bodies lay on the floor. Mrs. Begbottom and the butler, Silas. I gave a sad sigh.

The look of horror was scrawled on both their faces, blood poured from large lacerations across their necks, and strangely, their hands had been severed.

"The wounds appear to be made with a small sharp object, maybe a parry or pocket knife."

"No..." I interrupted, "it's closer to some sort of hook or claw...and the hands...this is a torn wound. Like something had wormed its way between the joints and pulled them apart."

"And the feet?"

"Feet?" I hadn't noticed. I reached over and lifted the bottom of Begbottom's skirt. Her sock was split down the middle, and the top of the foot was torn open, three veins had been pulled out, and braided. "This is bizarre."

"Yeah, no kidding."

"What about the others?"

"I'll show you."

The captain first led me to the dining room. Mr. and Mrs. Hildshaw, the owners of the house, sat at the table, playing cards. The same lacerations were on their necks, and three veins had been braided. Their hands, however, were cut off, but only an inch away from the arm; cards still in hand.

The captain then took me down the west wing hall where the housekeeper slumped against the wall. Her wounds mirrored the others, but a pile of clean blankets sat next to her.

"What are you thinking, Richard?"

"I want to see the children."

"Come on man! You don't think they did it, do you?"

"No, but something doesn't seem right."

"Psychopaths are never 'right', who knows why the perp may have done this? Maybe he used to live here and wanted to reek revenge."

"Well, I still want to take a look around."

"Fine."

I walked over to the first bedroom and opened the door wide so the light could get in. Each room held four kids, and there were six rooms. I lifted the sheets and examined each child. All were normal, completely asleep and unaware of what had happened.

"...Mith'ter?..." I heard a small voice. Turning around, I found a small girl sitting up in her bed, rubbing her eye. "...what's goin' on? Where's Begbottom?"

I took a seat on her mattress and touched her head. "Mrs. Begbottom...left. She's not coming back. I'm sorry."

"You wook fami'yer. Have we met befowore?"

I gave a small laugh. "I used to live here a long time ago. You might have seen a picture of me on the walls."

"Oh..."

"Why don't you go on back to bed, hm?"

"I can't sweep."

"Nightmares?"

"Yeah."

"Of what?"

"Big bwofver."

I narrowed my eyes. "Your big brother? What about him?"

She pulled the blanket up to her chin. "I can't tell." She whispered.

"Please? It would help me a lot if you would tell me."

She shook her head.

"What's your name, sweetheart?"

"Mary."

"Okay Mary, there's nothing to be afraid of. Did you know there are some big strong police officers outside? They'll keep you safe."

"Stay out of da dark." She spoke softly.

"Do you want me to keep the door open?"

"No, I can sweep now."

"Okay." If growing up as an orphan taught me anything, it's how desperately children needed love, and how it was scarce in times of nightmares. I reached out and placed a small kiss on her forehead. "Good night Mary."

She cuddled down back into her bed and I replaced the sheet over her. I shut the door behind me.

"Well?"

"Perfectly normal. The little girl I talked to wanted the nanny. Obviously, they've been asleep the whole time."

"I wonder when they put the kids to bed."

"Eight."

The captain looked at me strangely.

"I kinda have some history with this place."

"So the murders happened between eight and ten, when we got the call." We started heading back to the lobby. "A man, I guess he's the groundskeeper, came to check the generator, since they were having power problems, and came in to say good night. He was the one who found them."

"Where is he now?"

"He's sitting on the porch. He couldn't stand being in the house."

"I want to talk to him."

We went outside, and sure enough, an older black man sat at a bench. He had a cup of coffee in his hands and he was looking out over the yard.

"Hello, I'm Richard Grayson...Mr...?"

"Grundy, Solomon Grundy."

"Ah, Mr. Grundy, can you tell me a little more about the inhabitants? Did they get along?"

"Mostly." He said vaguely.

"Do you know if they had any enemies?"

"Not likely."

"Did they take good care of the kids?"

"I guess so."

I started to get slightly frustrated with his short answers.

Suddenly, the lights went out.

"Oh, power outage. Don't worry; the generator will kick on in a minute." Solomon finally elaborated.

Sure enough, the lights flickered back on.

"Okay Mr. Grundy, we really need your help, do you know anything about-..."

"What the hell?!" The captain abruptly shouted. I glanced at him only to see him looking in the window with sheer terror. I followed his gaze.

A bloody hand was pressed against the window.

"I don't understand! We were here the whole time! I didn't hear anything."

"Don't go into the dark..." I whispered.

"What?"

"That's what Mary said, 'don't go into the dark'. Get your flash light, captain."

"Yes sir."

I opened the door to the lobby and immediately froze. Officers laid everywhere. Their hands missing, cuts across the throat, and the veins in the leg twisted. Everything was the same.

"This is impossible. We were only out for a few minutes! And these officers are all armed! How could they all get taken out?"

"The perp is invisible and silent." I explained. "You can't protect yourself when you're unguarded against the unknown."

"Where are you going?"

"To check on the kids!" I ran up to the west wing, the captain and a lieutenant following quickly behind. As soon as I got up to the hall way, I flipped on the light switch.

"Oh god..."

Scrawled across the wall were the words 'I love you' written in blood. The housekeeper's body was gone. Only a puddle and a pile of white linens showed she was there.

"Richard, I'm beginning to think that we should come back with back up."

"No, not without Mary and the others." I treaded lightly over to her room, turned on the knob, and flicked on the lights.

I heard a small groan from the lumps in the bed, but that was a good sign that they were still okay. Nothing else was out of place.

"Happy? They're okay, now let's go!"

I had a hunch, horrible, but plausible. "No…they're not okay." I closed the door. "Stay behind me."

"What are you-...?"

"And don't make a sound." I lifted my hand and flipped out the lights.

Immediately I heard shuffling, and then...singing. "Stand a little, what can you do without your hand? Broken birdie, lost his voice. Let's braid our blood together. Little birdie, don't be scared."

I gulped.

"We love you big brother. Of course we do. We miss you big brother, do you do too?"

I flipped the lights on.

I registered yellow eyes and massive claws only before Mary's image filled my view. Her hands were centimeters from my neck.

"Get out." I choked.

The captain and lieutenant were all too eager to do so, and took off running. The other children staggered back to their beds and crawled back under the covers. Mary stood in front of me, waiting. I took a syringe from inside of my jacket and got a quick blood sample.

"We're going to get you help, alright?"

"Yeah..." She said in a sigh and then returned to bed.

I left the light on and made a full speed sprint to the front door. I shut it tight behind me and heaved.

"What the hell was that?!"

"The children..." I gasped. "Are poisoned...they're...the murderers..." I panted.

"But how?!"

"I don't know! Look, get some spot lights on this house. Don't let anyone go in or out, got it? I got a blood sample, so check it and see if you can find the toxin."

"What about you?"

"I'm going home. This is too much."

The captain gave me a strange look. "Are...you okay?"

"Yeah, why?"

"No...nothing...go home and get some rest. We have this covered. Thanks for your help."

"Yeah, you're welcome." I took a few minutes to catch my breath and then headed down the walk to my bike. I took one last look at the house, only to see Mary looking out the window.

I shivered, mounted my bike, and took off.

I had never been so glad to be home. The Television was still on, and Kori was asleep on the couch. I told her not to wait up, but I'm glad she cared enough to do so anyway. She looked peaceful, which was far from what I was feeling at the moment. I didn't have the heart to wake her, so I simply draped a blanket over her form and gave her a quick kiss.

I headed to the bathroom to take a long cold shower to calm down. As I looked at my reflection for a good long minute, it dawned on me that I wasn't supposed to have yellow eyes.

I felt two slender arms around my waist. "I love you big brother."

The power went out.


End file.
